


We Are One

by DeathByStorm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All Shiros are Beautiful, Astral Plane, Gen, I wrote this because I needed closure, Kuron Didn't Deserve What He Got, Season 6 Spoilers, man the feels, purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/pseuds/DeathByStorm
Summary: Spoilers for season 6Shiro and Kuron meet for the first and last time on the astral plane.





	We Are One

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my best friend [Eilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera). All remaining mistakes are my own.

“Keith...” Shiro couldn't hold on.

What was left of his arm hung uselessly by his side. He felt his consciousness slipping away. Good. He didn't want to have to deal with this anymore. What he'd done under Haggar's control was unforgivable. Keith's unconditional love for the face he wore wasn't enough. He was finished. He fell into darkness with a sense of relief.

And snapped awake again. He was standing in the middle of nowhere with the cosmos spread about around him. Stars arched in the sky overheard and below him along the ground were clouds. He looked down at himself and found that he was whole once more, but glowing purple. A single strand of purple light emanated from his chest and stretched off into eternity. For the first time in what felt like his entire life, he wasn't in pain.

“Hello,” a very familiar voice said behind him. It echoed through the astral plane and sent shivers down his spine.

His fists clenched and he turned. It was the original Shiro. He felt the corner of his mouth crook up. Ah. He'd known from his memories and the way Haggar had treated him, but it was different to come face to face with the evidence. He was definitely not Shiro, no matter how much he'd felt like him.

“Can't a man die in peace around here?” he said. “I've done horrible things, but I've earned at least that much.”

“They're safe you know." 

Kuron – he guessed he should call himself that now since there was already a Shiro – smiled and closed his eyes against the burn of tears. He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. That was exactly what he'd needed to hear. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised that Shiro knew him so well.

He wiped at his face, but the tears just kept coming. “I couldn't stand knowing the thought that I'd killed them.”

“It wasn't your fault,” Shiro said.

“I gave in,” Kuron said. “I gave up! How can you not blame me?”

“Everyone has a breaking point,” Shiro said. “You resisted for months while she attacked your mind. You were in constant pain.”

“How would you know?” Kuro said. 

“Because I've been here the whole time.” Shiro gestured around him. “And because I know just how strong she is. After all, she was able to tear my soul in two and put a piece in another body.”

Kuron looked down and the rope of light that had been emanating from his chest seemed to lead directly to Shiro. So, it was just his body that was the clone. Huh. Somehow that was worse. Shiro took a step closer and Kuron took an involuntary step back. “I've watched you suffer. I've watched you fight. I know how much you love the team.”

Kuron moved to take another step back and suddenly Shiro was there right within arm's reach. The purple link between them pulsed brighter.

“I know how much you loved being a paladin,” Shiro said. “And all I can say is thank you. For doing your best to keep them safe. Thank you for being there for them.”

“I don't deserve this. What I've done is unforgivable.”

“You're forgiven,” Shiro said. The light around them gradually began to brighten.

Kuron shook his head. “I'm done.”

Shiro leaned forward and tugged him into his arms. “No, you're not,” he said fiercely. “Because I'm not done and they need us.”

Kuron trembled and leaned into his warmth like a sun-starved flower. He took advantage of having both limbs in this form and clung to Shiro. There was a powerful tug in his chest to the point of pain that began to draw him impossibly closer.

“We are one,” Shiro said fiercely. He leaned his forehead against Kuron's and closed his eyes. “I'm sorry. This is the only way.”

Kuron closed his eyes too. “It's okay. It's better this way.”

And all of a sudden where there had been two, there was just one man shivering on the astral plane. He was whole again for the first time since Kerberos. Shiro closed his eyes as the light pulsed around him ever brighter.

In a flash, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about season 6 with me on my new [Tumblr](https://www.deathbystorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
